


A Second Chance (At Love)

by saintjimmyoh



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjimmyoh/pseuds/saintjimmyoh
Summary: A few years have passed since the events of Sunshine!. Kanan has since returned to the sleepy town of Uchiura to take over the running of the dive shop, but the sudden return of her two best friends leaves her reeling at just how much they’ve changed and the wild feelings resurfacing in her heart.





	A Second Chance (At Love)

If you were to ask her, Kanan Matsuura would tell you that she was extremely happy at how her life had turned out.

 

She had made some wonderful friends and created precious memories with them. She had travelled abroad, seeing new sights and getting her diving licence. And now, she was doing what she loved the most: spending her days running the family diving shop and running diving experiences for those willing to pay.

 

She had even been lucky enough to hire one of her childhood friends as a diving and business partner. Yo Watanabe loved the sea just as much as Kanan, so it was a match made in heaven.

 

Yes, her days may be busy, but she’s happy, and that’s all that matters.

 

-

 

It’s late on a sunny Friday. Kanan and Yo had decided to take one of the boats out to sea to relax, since it was a rare occasion where they had no customers. They had done some diving earlier, and were now sat at the back of the boat, watching the orange hues overtake the skyline as the sun began to set.

 

As Kanan watched the sunset, her mind began to drift. She let herself think back to days gone by; the days she spent with Aqours. It had all happened so fast, but she wouldn’t have traded it for anything. Those were some of her happiest memories, after all.

 

Her mind then went to memories of her best friends, Dia Kurosawa and Mari Ohara. Like any friends, they had gone through some rough patches, but Kanan firmly believed that it had made their relationship stronger. She was glad that they were her friends.

 

As time passed them by though, she found that contact with Dia and Mari had become more difficult. After they had finished high school, Dia had gone to study in Tokyo and Mari had gone to study in Italy. She couldn’t blame them for chasing their dreams; after all, she had done the same by jetting off to the western coast of America to get her divers licence. Contact in the first few months had been frequent if spaced out (living so far apart had a habit of making them just miss each other sometimes), but they’d always make time to video call each other every so often.

 

Then, as the months and years went on, things naturally slowed down as they got busier and busier. Last that Kanan had heard, Mari had graduated with honours and had begun sightseeing around Europe. Dia, meanwhile, had also graduated and had begun an internship with a big law firm.

 

She hadn’t heard from them in the last few months though. She idly wondered where they were right now, and if they were as happy as she was with her life; if they were happy with the way they had left things in Uchiura.

 

“You’re thinking about them again, aren’t you?”

 

The spoken words brought Kanan out of her reverie, and she turned to look at Yo. “So what if I am?”

 

Yo just smiled. “You should get in touch with them. How long has it been now?”

 

“They’re busy with their lives, Yo. Besides, I’m happy for them. They got to chase their dreams, the same as I did. We’ll be friends forever, no amount of distance and lack of contact will change that.”

 

Yo continued to smile, that curious little smile that she got whenever she knew something was up. She decided not to push it though, to Kanan’s relief.

 

“Well, if you say so. We should get back to land though, the others will wonder where we are…”

 

Kanan nodded and got up, stretching her limbs. “You wanna get us back to land while I check the equipment over?”

 

“Aye aye!”

 

-

 

That evening, while working on some plans for the dive shop, Kanan received a text message.

 

_ If you never give up on love, it will never give up on you. _

 

Kanan didn’t recognise the number. She read the message again and again, trying to make sense of it. Finally, she decided to text back.

 

“I think you have the wrong number.”

 

Kanan put her phone down after sending it, only for the phone to silently buzz a minute later. Sighing, she picked up the phone again.

 

_ Oh, but I’m sure I have the right number, Kanan-san. _

 

Her eyes widened. A million possibilities ran through her mind.

 

“Okay, who is this and how do you know my name?”

 

She waited nervously for a response.

 

_ Patience, Kanan-san. All will be revealed in due course. _

 

A beat, and then another message.

 

_ After all, they say that no distance is too far if your hearts are tied together. _

 

Kanan stared at her phone, incredulously. Whoever this was, they knew her name and were very clearly trying to mess with her. She couldn’t deal with this tonight.

 

Turning her phone off, she placed it in her pocket and got back to work.

 

-

 

A few weeks later, Kanan was behind the counter at the dive shop. It was a slow day, and Yo had taken some tourists out on one of the boats, so she was alone. She hadn’t received any messages from the unknown number since then, so she assumed whoever it was had had their fun. She felt a little silly at having taken it so seriously.

 

Feeling a small buzz in her pocket, she took her phone out. “Probably a message from Yo or Chika,” she thought to herself. Swiping over to her messaging app, she frowned as she recognised the number.

 

_ Welcome the change coming in your life. _

 

What did that even mean? Sighing to herself again, she put the phone on silent and placed it on the counter as the bell chime rang to signify a customer entering the building.

 

“Good afternoon and welcome to Matsuura Diving, how can I help you to…”

 

The words died in her mouth the moment she looked up and found herself staring into golden eyes that were oh so familiar. It seemed as time itself had slowed to a crawl, as they continued to stare at each other. Finally, the other person spoke.

 

“I’m home, Kanan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write!
> 
> I don't really have a plan going forward with this story, so I can't really say how many chapters this will turn into. I also didn't tag the relationships on purpose ;)
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading this! All opinions and thoughts you may have are appreciated!


End file.
